1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of reducing a manufacturing cost and a method of manufacturing the display panel
2. Description of Related Technology
In general, a display panel includes a display substrate in which a plurality of pixel areas are defined and an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, where the pixel areas are used to display an image. As an example of a display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel further includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel area display substrate and the opposite substrate, and pixel electrodes are arranged on the display substrate and one or more common electrodes on the opposite substrate, respectively. When an intensity of an electric field formed between the opposed electrodes is adjusted, arrangements of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer are changed, thereby displaying a desired image on the liquid crystal display panel by using light transmittance varied according to the arrangements of the liquid crystals.
Meanwhile, in order to apply driving signals to the electrodes, respectively, signal transmission lines are formed on the display substrate and the opposite substrate. As designers attempt to make the liquid crystal display panel larger in size, the signal transmission lines become longer. As a result, the driving signals are delayed, and/or suffer loss of voltage due to resistance of the elongated signal transmission lines. However, when materials having low resistance are applied to the signal transmission lines in order to reduce the resistance of the signal transmission lines, additional mass production processes are necessary to for example, prevent the less resistant signal transmission lines from being corroded.